


太后05

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 7





	太后05

王一博发觉自己不太对劲时，已经是三天后的早晨了。醒来时便觉得胸口胀痛，肖战这几日夜夜找借口过来同寝，王一博只当他是为了看着自己，打又打不过，没办法，肖战此时正睡在他旁边，一只手搭在他腰上。

“怎么回事…”王一博轻轻动了动肩膀，伸手抚上自己的胸部，只是那隆起的手感吓了他一大跳，这是怎么了？他的胸怎么肿了？

王一博猛的坐了起来，拉开衣服低头一看……

“啊！！！！”

他长奶子了！

肖战被他叫声惊醒，也坐了起来，随即就是一愣，看向王一博敞开的白嫩胸口，竟然鼓起来两团软肉，胸前的红豆颤颤巍巍的挺着，分外诱人，王一博傻了，他甚至都没有躲开，而是向着肖战那边更加凑近了些的问：“肖战，你帮我看看，这是怎么了？”

肖战不着痕迹的咽了一口唾沫，道：“臣也不知…”

“你怎么会不知道？”王一博吓得快哭了，若不是刚才夹了一下腿发现小兄弟还是在的并且挺精神，王一博都要怀疑他一觉醒来变成女人了！

“是你！这几天你每天都来用膳，一定是你给我下了药，是不是？”王一博抓住肖战一只手，没想到这一牵扯，胸口又胀痛了起来，王一博痛的一缩，弓起背，肖战一把将背靠自己胸口的他搂进怀里，双手穿过他腋下，盖在他隆起的胸上，王一博惊恐不已的问：“你干什么？”

“是不是很痛？臣帮太后揉揉。”肖战说着，手掌已经覆了上去，抓着他胸口两团隆起的乳肉开始揉捏起来，王一博只觉得天都要塌了，他怎么会莫名其妙涨乳了，更诡异的是，他正在被一个男人，半强迫的搂在怀里，而这个男人的手，正在他胸上抓揉，帮他缓解疼痛。

“肖战…不要了，走开啊……”王一博胸口已经敏感的不行，肖战越揉，他便觉得自己的胸肉更涨大一份，这种感觉让他觉得惊悚，可涨大时伴随的疼痛着实让人难熬，肖战的手贴着他的乳肉顺着一个方向揉捏着，很大程度的缓解了疼痛，王一博突然想起他以前看过的A片，有个女优也是这么被男优抱着揉奶子的。

强烈的羞耻感让他面红耳赤，他挣扎着，道：“好了……不要了…放开我，肖战，放开我…”

挣扎间，他忽然感到后面有一根火热的东西抵在了自己的臀部，都是男人他当然知道那是什么东西，在意识到这一点后王一博挣扎的更厉害了，肖战却长腿一跨，从后面将脚踩在了王一博两腿之间，令他双腿顿时便无法合拢，一手仍在胸口肆意，一手竟顺着小腹滑进了裤子里，一把将王一博也已经被刺激的半抬头的分身握住了。

“太后，让臣帮帮你，发泄出来就不会疼了。”肖战在他耳边说道，王一博确实不会武功，虽然王博是会的，但肖战知道这具身体里面是王一博，自然不怕他挣开，他根本就无处可躲。

“不要…来，来人…”王一博被肖战上下其手弄的浑身酥软，直觉想喊人救命，肖战却在他耳边道，“你现在这个样子，要别人来看吗？”

“不…”王一博连忙收了声，肖战又将手臂收紧了一些，把人紧紧抱在怀里，任他一头长发散在自己肩膀上，手上动作不停，握着王一博分身撸动着，另一只手握着一方乳肉揉拧，王一博忍不住的细碎呻吟溢了出来，在肖战手里泄了一遭。

“好多…”肖战抽手，手掌之中尽是王一博射出的浓液，王一博浑身颤抖，羞愤的想推开身后之人，哪知肖战突然收腿，抱着他换了个体位，直接将他压在身下，低头将他被揉的通红的一侧乳肉含在嘴里，王一博还没来得及作出反应，下身一凉，裤子已经叫肖战扒了，他惊惧的抵着肖战肩膀：“你要干什么？”

“你说过不会后悔的，一博。”肖战抬头，在他唇边亲了一口，说道。

王一博瞪大眼睛，他在说什么？他叫我什么？肖战在说什么？

肖战沾着王一博爱液的手指已经滑进他臀缝，王一博猛然惊醒一般的，剧烈挣扎起来，“你刚才说什么？你叫我什么？”

肖战低头吻住他，将他的话全部堵在嘴里，纠缠间肖战的手指已然滑了进去，王一博闷哼一声，异物侵入的感觉让他浑身颤抖起来，胸口胀痛处腾起一股奇异的热浪，肖战一路吻至他的胸口，张嘴含进一颗鼓起来的红豆，王一博招架不住，叫了出来：“肖战…放开我…”

“箭在弦上，臣不得不发了，太后。”肖战一手掐住王一博的下巴将他的脸摆正，“你看着我，看着我的脸，一博，看着我。”

王一博愣愣的看着肖战那张脸，视线落在那颗痣上，肖战刚才又叫他一博了，这个世界上，除了肖赞，原来还有人知道他叫一博。肖赞告诉过他，肖赞为什么告诉他，如果没有，他如何知道…

“啊…”

肖战趁他晃神，抬腰挺入那处刚被他扩张过的小穴，王一博瞬间扬起脖子，叫了出来，肖战伸手将自己的衣服丢开，俯身搂紧了怀里的人，下身埋进那湿热紧致之地，开始动了起来。

不管是被男人揉胸吸乳撸管还是被压在身下进入都是头一遭的王一博，此时脑子里一团浆糊，耳边全是肖战的那一声“一博”，肖战进的不算凶狠，大概是顾及到他的第一次，王一博皱着眉无意识的攀上肖战的背，抓弄间忽然摸到一个棱形的伤疤，在肖战左侧肩胛骨的位置。

王一博又摸了一下，肖赞替他们挡的那一箭，也是这个位置。怎么会…

“肖战…”王一博浑身一抖，忽然伸手捧住肖战的脸细细的看，肖战知道他摸到那个伤疤了，他盯着王一博看了一会儿，或者说他们互相看了对方一会儿，直到王一博恍然大悟一般的眼神透了出来。

肖战低头再次吻住他，下身开始凶狠的进攻，王一博被他压的几乎要惨叫出声，胸膛处相互碰撞摩擦让顶着两团乳肉的王一博又痛又爽，肠壁上似乎有一点被碾过，带着一股电流般的快感将大脑一劈为二。

“一博，是我。”肖战猛抽了百来下，擦着王一博肠壁上的敏感点，射进穴心，王一博只觉得这个世界太疯狂了，他甚至来不及思考这一切都是为什么，肖战射在他身体里面，烫的他发颤。


End file.
